1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assembly methods and, particularly, to a method for assembling a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Many lens modules include a lens holder, a lens mounted within the lens holder, a lens barrel for receiving the lens holder, and a filter. The filter is affixed to the lens barrel with adhesive. A method for affixing the filter to the lens barrel includes the steps of spreading glue on a surface of the lens barrel and affixing the filter on the lens barrel by means of the glue. During the affixing procedure, if the amount of glue spread is too little, the filter will disengage from the lens barrel, but if the amount is too much, the excess glue will contaminate or stain the lens holder and the lens.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for assembling a lens module to overcome the described limitations.